Pregnant Sex
by Alcoholic Semen Thrower
Summary: Arthur," Molly whimpered desperately. She loved the sensation Arthur was giving her but it just wasn't enough. "I need you," she said as she thrusted against his tongue. "You're going to have to wait," he said seductively as he let one of his wandering fingers enter along side his tongue.


Arthur knew when Molly said that he had to put the kids to sleep, he would be getting sex that night. He noticed when his wife was pregnant, she was always quite a bit hornier then normal. He didn't mind though because that meant he got all the sex he wanted.

Making his way downstairs, he thought over how easy it was to put his kids down that night. He normally would have wrestled (not literally, of course) them into bed but not that night, which meant he got even more sex.

"Mollywobbles," Arthur said lustfully as he walked into the kitchen to find his wife. When she turned around, he wiggled his eyebrows. "You know what time it is," he said as she looked quizzically at him. He walked closer to her and when he was standing in front of her, he bent down and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Of course I do, dear," Molly replied, matching Arthur's lustful voice. Arthur let out a soft growl and started to unbutton Molly's blouse. As he unbuttoned each button, he planted a seductive kiss on her soft, warm skin.

"Not in the kitchen," Molly moaned, arching her back in pleasure. She wanted to engulf him inside of her right then and there but not in the kitchen where the kids could walk in on them at any moment. Hearing Molly's command, Arthur picked his wife up and made his way upstairs as fast he could. Once in their room, he set her on the bed, locked the door and set a silencing charm. He then got into the bed and positioned himself so he could better access his wife, working at removing her knickers. When he removed them, he threw them across the room and slowly widened Molly's legs so he could do what he pleased. Hearing Molly's soft whimpers of want, he guided his head in between her legs and allowed his tongue to stroke the nub of flesh curved around her opening. Feeling his wife's hips arch against his head, he let one of his hands sensually wonder up her leg, slowly making its way up to her womanhood. He enjoyed hearing her whimper his name as he allowed his tongue to roll against her clitoris.

"Arthur," Molly whimpered desperately. She loved the sensation Arthur was giving her but it just wasn't enough. "I need you," she said as she thrusted against his tongue.

"You're going to have to wait," he said seductively as he let one of his wandering fingers enter along side his tongue. She continued to thrust. She wanted him inside of her so badly. "Please, Arthur," she said, a moan escaping her lips. Arthur felt himself become aroused so he pulled his head away from his wife and unzipped his pants.

Wondering why Arthur had stopped, Molly looked up and noticed her husband freeing his erect manhood from his boxers. Deciding it was her turn to please him, she flipped herself and crawled towards her husband. Planting a soft kiss on the tip of his manhood, she trailed kisses all the way up Arthur's chest, hearing soft moans escaping his mouth. Once she kissed him square on the lips she let her small hand wonder to Arthur's member and softly stroked it. "Are you ready?" she asked as she planted a kiss on his lips after every word. All Arthur could do was nod his head, for he thought he was going to scream out in pleasure. Molly then went back down and enveloped Arthur into her mouth, slowly bobbing her head. Arthur groaned and let his hands wonder back to Molly's shirt, which wasn't yet undone. He finished unbuttoning her shirt and unstrapped her bra before cupping each breast, enjoying the weight of her swollen breasts in his hands. "Molls, I need you," he said. He could feel himself come close to climaxing. He knew Molly could sense he was close to climaxing too because she pulled away and pushed him softly down onto the bed. Taking a good look at Molly's pregnant stomach, Arthur couldn't help but to think he had gotten the most beautiful woman in the world.

Straddling Arthur, Molly, again, grabbed onto Arthur's member and guided it closer to her womanhood. But before she seethed him safely inside her, she rubbed his tip against herself. The moan that erupted from Arthur's lips was like no other. She had never heard such a thing escape from his mouth.

"Molly, please," he said as he felt Molly stroke his manhood and rub his tip against her clitoris. Giving into his moans, she lowered herself, letting Arthur's erect manhood enter her. She wiggled her hips a bit, enjoying the sensation. Before long, Arthur started a slow and steady thrust, which Molly gave into and matched.

Again reaching for Molly's breasts, Arthur rubbed his calloused thumbs over each hardened nipple before taking one into his mouth. Molly arched her back in pleasure and quickened her thrust, feeling herself come close to climaxing. Before she was able to climax, though, Arthur flipped both of them and continued his slowly quickening pace. He reached for her breasts again and let one of his hands wander in between the two of them to make sure Molly was enjoying sex as much as he was. Soon after he did so, Molly climaxed. That set Arthur off and he climaxed also. He then collapsed onto the bed and smiled at his wife.

"That was amazing," she said as she cuddled next to her naked husband. Arthur wrapped his arm around Molly's waist and chuckled. He immediately felt kicks from his wife's belly.

"Looks like we weren't the only two who enjoyed it," he said as he kissed Molly's stomach. Molly softly chuckled as she started to doze off.

"I love you, Arthur," she said before she fell asleep

"I love you too," he whispered as he kissed Molly's forehead. That night, he made sure he never took his wife for granted, for he was the luckiest man alive.


End file.
